1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrostimulator and a control device of the electrostimulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an electrostimulator that outputs electrostimulation to an agonist muscle or an antagonist muscle. For example, an electrostimulator disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-279536 includes an electrode that outputs electrostimulation to a target site of a human body, a detector that outputs a signal in which motion of the target site is reflected, and a controller that controls the electrostimulation which is output from the electrode in response to the signal from the detector.
According to an example of a configuration of the electrostimulator, a user's leg is equipped with a first electrode and a second electrode so as to be applied with the electrostimulation. In a case where a knee joint is bent due to bending and extension movements, the controller controls the first electrode in response to the signal from the detector such that the electrostimulation is applied to the quadriceps femoris as the antagonist muscle. In addition, in a case where the knee joint is extended due to the bending and extension movements, the controller controls the second electrode in response to the signal from the detector such that the electrostimulation is applied to the biceps femoris as the antagonistic muscle.